Lighting that provides general illumination to a space is often referred to as ambient lighting, while lighting that provides illumination to very specific regions is often referred to as task lighting. Certain lighting systems provide lighting in a spatial distribution that is somewhat localized, but remains much like ambient lighting in overall character. Examples of this include light fixtures often called “downlights” that are typically installed as a recessed fixture in a ceiling, and provide light that is generally directed downward. However, downlights usually do not limit the light emitted to as specific of an area as is usually associated with task lighting. Also, whether based on incandescent or compact fluorescent light sources (CFLs), downlights that are based on sources that are about the size of A-series Edison screw bases are necessarily somewhat large in size. Edison screw bases smaller than 12 mm diameter are typically only utilized for decorative or indicator purposes. Standard A-series sockets are a minimum of 26 mm in diameter, and the associated light bulbs are typically several times longer than the width of the base.